gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena
Hero Intro Front row support tank. Can take a lot of damage and can heal. Stat Growth Skills Holy Decree Summons blades of light to deal damage based on the target's current HP. Effect: Damage, Stun Range: Single Notes: *Targets the enemy with the lowest health by percentage *Deal magic damage equal to 40% of HP lost and stuns; increases by 1% per level more. *Chance to fail with stun 1 level lower than skill level; accuracy increases per level *Does an incredible amount of damage on bosses Parthenosia Bathes an area in light, healing allies and damaging enemies. Effect: Heal, Damage Range: All Notes: *Heals all allies and damages all enemies the same amount; damage and heals 6 more per level Weaver's Veil Increases Max HP. (Passive) Notes: *Increases max health by 1785; increases 85 per level more. Weaver's Deal Increase's Resist. (Passive) Notes: *Increases resist by 82; scales at 2 resist per level more. Rotation (AA → Parthenosia → AA) Evolve White → Green * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Sturdy Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Canvas Cape (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Life Crystal * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Canvas Cape * 1 x Mana Stone * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Witch Leg * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Life Crystal II Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Scepter of Fables * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Witch Leg Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Witch Leg * 1 x Mana Stone * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Life Crystal III (Lvl. 62) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Life Crystal III (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Fabled Wand III (Lvl. 78) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Fabled Wand IV (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Titan Humbler (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Khrysalis Mace (Lvl. 84) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Zephyr Boots (81) * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Dragoneye Ring (Lvl. 87) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots (81) * 1 x Infinitis Scoll * 1 x Solomon's Key (90) * 1 x Ceremonial Robe (90) * 1 x Crystalline Plate Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots (81) * 1 x Silver Crescent * 1 x Philosopher's Robe * 1 x Pyro Pearl * 1 x Dream Ring Final Stats * STR: 895 (801+94) * INT: 1297 (1077+220) * AGI: 760 (666+94) * Max HP: 25238 (15986+9252) * PHY ATK: 1889 (1406+483) * MAG ATK: 3559 (2821+738) * Armor: 247 (222+25) * Resist: 417 (200+217) * Physical Crit: 350 (312+38) * Magic Crit: 169 (75+94) * HP Regen: 2145 (1815+340) * Rage Regen: 425 * Dodge: 5 * Piercing:80 (20+60) * Ignore Resist: 15 * Heal Bonus: 90% Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Dark Athena - Chapter 1 (Elite) * Sixth Gate - Chapter 7 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection)- "Huh, took you long enough..." *(Ultimate activation) - "Get punched by wisdom!" *(Upon summoning) - "I fight for myself, not you!" *(Upon evolution) - "I grow stronger!" *(Upon ascension) - "This is true power! Category:Hero